The Chat
"You will never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy." — Obi-Wan Kenobi. NOTE: THIS IS NOT A NITW RELATED PAGE. PLEASE MOVE ALONG. This is the NITW chat for the Wiki which is used very rarely. For the Discord chat, please take a look at the widget on the right side of the page. Or at the bottom, depending on the width of your window. = The Chat is the place where dreams die and sanity dissipates. Background The Chat was created with noble intentions; to allow fans of Night In The Woods to converse, but it has since been lost to the hole in the mines of Night In The Woods, and when it returned, it was never the same. Despite initial impressions, the chat is a terrible place full of horrid memes. Only the foolish or idiotic should enter. The Chat is now where only three topics are ever discussed : * Memes * Real life * Mother Russia memes Have you noticed what's missing there? Yes, it's NITW. That is rarely brought up, if at all. And on the off chance that it is, we end up going too deep and thinking too hard about Mae's episode of derealization and the still-lingering consequences of that. Just . . . don't ask, okay? Usual Suspects ''Here is the list of those who have wronged the chat and must be purged. '' * A Voice of Reason (aka AVoR): 'A British tea drinker and terrible human being, (but nice enough if you get to know him) AVoR is a historical enthusiast and Halo fan. Also, he's the one that made this page from scratch. He can usually be on anytime from 15:00 to 00:40 UTC/BST (3:00 pm to 12:30 am CST), though he is wildly inconsistent with these. * 'Bepiis (aka Bepis): ' A nice user, Bepis is a responsible person, being able to balance his work as a 3D Artist and being in the chat. Online 12 pm - 12 am EST. * 'Chilloutmae: Chilloutmae is a big NITW fan (Who would've guessed?) and little else is known. All that we know is that his favorite movie is Pulp Fiction, he is a little too obsessed with memes, and is tired all of the time, and likes to say "the lead wind blows into the frontier" with no idea about what it means or why he says that. Come to think of it, that's quite a bit of info. he says he sorry. he's is on at random, but the day is when you're most likely to catch him. * DubiousDelphine (aka Dolphin): Goes in the chat and makes cat noises. * Entropic Nihilism (aka Kinky Croco, Sneaky Croco, Bea): An American Ex-Patriot and hack artist, who has lost track of who she was. She is known for her "The World Is Dying" art, as well as the line of talking Beatrice face edits. She loves Space and Chemistry. And can be found online on Discord almost all day. *'FreshBBC (aka BBC): '''FreshBBC works on the Russian version of the NITW Wiki. He is a newly appointed Admin for the Russian Wiki, and is currently a translator, but is having trouble keeping up with the English version. And, he speaks Russian as his heart language. Currently is an owner of NITW Wikia Discord server. * 'MeeeDBeD:' A Russian user, tries to be helpful and friendly. Shy and paranoic, so they are not very talkative and active. Also, MeeeDBeD is a furry, and that's why they noticed Night in the Woods in the first place. Somehow got to be an admin. Usually available between 13:00 - 22:30 UTC (7 am - 4:30 pm CST). * 'MixMaster626 (aka Mix): An American wiki admin, MixMaster is almost always in the chat. (The Discord one, that is) Feel free to message him about anything anytime, even if his status is offline. He loves to talk to others. Also, he literally recommended himself to be a chat moderator, the bold and stupid man. * '''Nightpaww: She says hi, gets bombarded in mere moments by the others with responses, and this causes her to die in 2 seconds. In any other case, she stays longer in the chat. * 'NoIdeaHowToCallMe (aka MX682X, NoIdea): '''A German admin and tech wizard, NoIdea spends most of his time improving things for others, like a decent person. Also a Russian speaker at heart, he has worked on the Mae, Bea, Lori Meyers, and Gregg pages, and that's why those characters move now. (You'd better thank him) He also is a nice guy, for added good measure. I moved to Discord. In case you still want to chat with me, post it on my message wall. * 'Partyonbea (aka party, previously Trashb0b): '''An American student who despises the world, Partyonbea spends most of his time posting memes, and is fond of the "Meanwhile in Mother Russia" ones. Changed his name to compete with Chilloutmae. He is now in Discord sometimes, even when no ones there, just spamming the sound of silence like a mofo. Chat enhancements There is a bunch of modifications for the chat (there are also some for all Wikia pages) realized with JavaScript. You can install yourself some of them if you want. You can find some guidelines for the installation of your personal JS here. If you have any questions, feel free to write a message at NoIdeaHowToCallMe. Emoticons The chat supports some emoticons, you can find the full list here. Please avoid using them while AVoR is online, he would prefer you use text instead to describe your hardships and struggles in your personal life. ' Category:Content